disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Peter Pan (película)
Peter Pan es una película de animación dirigida por Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson y Hamilton Luske y producida por la compañía Walt Disney. Está basada en la obra teatral Peter Pan y Wendy de J.M. Barrie. Fue estrenada el 5 de febrero de 1953. Fue la primera película animada sobre Peter Pan y popularizó enormente la historia del niño que no quería crecer. Sinopsis Únete al travieso Peter Pan, el niño que no quería crecer, su malhumorada hada Campanilla, su amiga Wendy y los Niños Perdidos, en su lucha contra el villano más famoso y despiadado de todos los tiempos: El Capitán Garfio. Sólo tienes que torcer por la segunda estrella y después todo recto hasta el amanecer, para llegar al país de Nunca Jamás... Por una vez deja volar tu imaginación y como Peter Pan, ¡nunca te harás mayor! Argumento Wendy, John y Michael son tres hermanos que se divierten por las noches antes de dormir con las historias que Wendy cuenta sobre Peter Pan, un niño que nunca crece y el Capitán Garfio, su peor enemigo. Una noche el Sr. Darling se enfada con ellos y decide que Wendy debe tener su propia habitación, pues ya es mayorcita para cuentos infantiles. Sin embargo, Peter Pan no era un personaje inventado, sino un niño real que cada noche, acompañado de su inseparable hada Campanilla, iba a la ventana de los Darling a escuchar las historias de Wendy. Producción Peter Pan fue una de las historias favoritas de Walt Disney y en 1935 tenía la intención de Peter Pan para ser su segunda película después de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Sin embargo no pudo obtener los derechos de hasta cuatro años más tarde, después de que llegó a su arreglo con el hospital Great Ormond Street en Londres, a la que Barrie había legado a los derechos de la obra. el estudio comenzó el desarrollo de la historia y el diseño de los personajes a finales de 1930 y principios de 1940, y destinado a ser su cuarta película, después de Blancanieves, Bambi y Pinocho ( Bambi se puso adelante en suspenso por un corto periodo de tiempo para las dificultades técnicas y terminó siendo su quinta película, mientras que Pinocho se convirtió en su segunda película). Los rumores dicen que el diseño de Campanilla se basó en Marilyn Monroe , pero en realidad su diseño se basó en el modelo de referencia de acción en vivo de Tinker Bell, Margaret Kerry. Margaret Kerry posó para las filmaciones de referencia en un estudio de sonido ; el material fue utilizado más tarde por la supervisión de Campanilla animador Marc Davis y su equipo cuando empató el carácter. Kerry también proporcionó la voz del pelirrojo de la sirena en la película. Banda Sonora La cuenta de la música incidental para la película está compuesta por Oliver Wallace las cuales incluyen: * "The Second Star to the Right". - La melodía fue escrita originalmente para Alicia en el país como parte de una canción que se titula "Más allá del cielo de risa". * "You Can Fly!" * "A Pirate's Life" * "Following the Leader" * "What Made the Red Man Red?" - Esta canción se convirtió en polémica debido a sus estereotipos supuestamente racistas de los nativos americanos. * "Your Mother and Mine" * "The Elegant Captain Hook" * "You Can Fly!" (reprise) * "Never Smile at a Crocodile" - Las letras fueron cortadas de la banda sonora de la película, pero se incluyeron para el lanzamiento del CD de Walt Disney Records de 1997. La canción, con letra, también aparece en la canción Sing-Along serie de vídeo y la correspondiente Canta Con Nosotros, donde se titula "Al reptil no hay que sonreír". Secuela * Return to Never Land Curiosidades *Cuando Walt Disney era un niño, hizo de Peter Pan en una función escolar. *La melodía de la canción The Second Star to the Right (La segunda estrella a la derecha) fue escrita originalmente para Alicia en el País de las Maravillas para una canción llamada Beyond the Laughing Sky (Más allá del cielo sonriente). *Originalmente al Capitán Garfio le falta la mano derecha, pero los artistas de Disney creían que eso limitaba demasiado la acción, así que decidieron que le faltase la izquierda. *En la versión planeada originalmente, Nana viajaba con los niños a Nunca Jamas. También tenia un final mucho más oscuro. *Uno de los primeros conceptos involucrados en la película es que se narra desde el punto de vista de Nana. *En un guión gráfico anterior, Miguel iba a ir con Wendy y Peter, y Juan se iba a quedar atrás. La razón por la cual fue esto es porque Juan estaba destinado a ser más como su padre. *Originalmente, esta película estaba destinada a ser la segunda película de animación creada por el estudio después de Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos(1937). *Para dibujar al Capitán Garfio se tomó como modelo a Henry Brandon. *Con 22 años Margaret Kerry (con medidas 35-25-36, y proporciona la voz de la sirena pelirroja) fue el modelo en la vida real de Campanilla. *A diferencia de las voces en películas animadas de hoy (que utilizan y son hechas por las grandes estrellas del cine), esta película llamó mucho la atención por tener un elenco de voces de la radio, un medio donde se utilizan los actores para llevar a cabo únicamente por su voz *Kathryn Beaumont, quien prestó su voz para Wendy, también realiza las referencias de acción en vivo. En una entrevista, ella dijo que tenía que mantener los brazos y hacer como que vuela en todas las escenas que lo requieran. *El grito de Goofy se escucha cuando Heard lucha contra el Capitán Garfio con el cocodrilo en el interior de la cueva en la roca del cráneo, cuando Smee golpea accidentalmente a Garfio en la cabeza con su remo. El "grito Goofy" está parcialmente oscurecido por gárgaras ruidos de Garfio bajando en el agua después de ser golpeado. *Los hermanos Darling puede que no tuvieran tanto sueño cuando sus padres se iban simplemente porque no era su hora de dormir. El "tónico" dado a los hijos por Nana puede haber sido morfina. Era muy común en esa época (aprox. 1904) para darselo a los niños "jarabes calmantes" y "tónicos" para controlar su comportamiento que resultó consistir principalmente en varios narcóticos diferentes. El más común de ellos fue el jarabe calmante de señora Winslow, y estaba disponible en el Reino Unido hasta 1930. *Esta película marcó dos cambios para Disney: en primer lugar, fue la última película de Disney en la que los nueve miembros de los Nueve Viejos trabajaron juntos dirigiendo animadores; en segundo lugar era la última de película animada de Disney distribuida por RKO Radio Pictures. Todas las películas de Disney después de principios de 1954 serían distribuidos por Buena Vista, así como todos los post-1954 re-ediciones de sus películas anteriores. *Walt Disney había estado tratando de comprar los derechos cinematográficos de la obra de J.M. Barriedesde 1935 después de haber visto una producción itinerante de la obra cuando era un niño. El problema en las negociaciones se debía a que Barrie había legado los derechos de la obra a Great Ormond Street Hospital for Sick Children de Londres. Disney finalmente aseguró los derechos en 1939. **Aparece un mensaje especial durante los créditos: "Walt Disney Productions está agradecido con el Hospital for Sick Children, Great Ormond Street, Londres, al cual Sir James M. Barrie dio su copyright de Peter Pan". *Aunque la película es una adaptación original de la obra de J.M. Barrie esta es la única versión de una película de "Peter Pan", que utiliza muy poco del diálogo de la obra. (Incluso las versiones de acción en vivo musicales, así como la película muda Peter Pan (1924), utilizan mucho del diálogo original de Barrie.) *Aunque la película fue un gran éxito, el propio Walt Disney no estaba satisfecho con el producto terminado. Sintió que el personaje de Peter Pan era frío y desagradable. *Disney atrajo comentarios negativos por su representación estereotipada de los indios, al igual que J.M. Barrie con su obra original. Es probable que por esa misma razón que los indios no aparecen en la secuela de 2002 Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land (2002). Errores * Cuando Wendy está siendo salpicada por las sirenas y dice "Si te atreves a acercarte a mí otra vez ..." su boca no se mueve. * En la escena "Los indios en los árboles", la pijama de Michael cambia de rosa original a blanco y luego vuelve a ser rosado. * Cuando los niños están en su habitación en la cama, la almohada de Wendy cambia de ser de rayas a ser blanca y luego se la vuelve a la normalidad. * Después de que Smee afeita a Hook, ven a Peter Pan y los niños Darling llegar a Neverland. Hook llama a Smee para que levante la tripulación, lo que hace con un silbato colgado del cuello, un silbido que no estaba allí hasta ese momento. * Durante la batalla final, el bigote grande de un pirata se restaura solo unos segundos después de que fue cortado. * Cuando el Capitán Garfio se enfrenta al Cocodrilo en la Roca del cráneo, el Cocodrilo muerde una bota del pie del Capitán Garfio. Sin embargo, antes del final de la escena, la pierna con la bota y la pierna sin arranque cambian de posición. Cuando el Capitán Garfio se mete en la boca del Cocodrilo por última vez, la bota está de nuevo en su pie. * En la última pelea a espada con el Capitán Garfio, Peter Pan corta claramente la pluma del Capitán Garfio en su sombrero, que parece no dañada segundos más tarde. * Uno de los colores de pelo de las sirenas en la laguna de la sirena cambia constantemente. El que tiene conchas de almeja vueltas hacia arriba tiene cabello negro cuando es visto por primera vez. Luego, un minuto después, cambia a rubia y otro minuto más tarde se vuelve roja. * Cuando Peter, Wendy, John y Michael aterrizan en una de las manos de Big Ben, se lee a las 8:15. Pero mientras vuelan desde el Big Ben, la esfera del reloj marca las 7:15. * Los pieles rojas atan a los niños a un tótem, para "quemarlos en la hoguera", excepto que nunca lo harían ya que los tótems son objetos sagrados que llevan símbolos de seres espirituales y deidades, como un recordatorio de la ascendencia de la tribu. Galeria peter_pan_xlg.jpg Peter-pan2.jpg PeterPan-Denmark_poster.jpg Full.peterpan-belgian-r69-17080_37842.1407790942.1280.1280.jpg e4716625a0e36121bcdf0e911ca9a565.jpg Peter-Pan-Disney-Poster-Cartel (5).jpg PeterPan-China.jpg Tumblr_l1nb08dlYU1qac511o1_500.jpg Le-avventure-di-peter-pan-poster-spagna.jpg Peter_pan_jp_poster.JPG PeterPan1990VHSCover.jpg peter_pan_ver4.jpg 12-Peter-Pan.jpg Peter_Pan_-_Poster.png Peter-Pan-Diamond-Edition-Poster.jpg Videografía thumb|center|335 px Enlaces externos * Disney Archives (Inglés) ar:بيتر بان (فيلم) da:Peter Pan en:Peter Pan (film) fr:Peter Pan (film) it:Le avventure di Peter Pan nl:Peter Pan (film) pl:Piotruś Pan (film 1953) pt-br:Peter Pan (filme) ru:Питер Пэн (мультфильм) zh:小飛俠 (電影) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:Peter Pan Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Disney Golden Age